What Father Never Thought of
by Thornsword
Summary: 1, 2, 4 and 5 of the TND receive a transmission from 362 and they find that the previous #3, Susie Gregerson, has been killed! who is responsible? a special assassin whom Father controls through fear and technology. unknown to the TND, this assassin has a secret. A deep, dark secret. the TND is like a KND for teens. mainly kuki/wally some 2/5 1/362. I suck at summaries. HIATUS
1. the assassin

**Hello!**

**and I came up with this idea, but I probably won't make the next chapters until lost angel or a couple of my other eternal sonata stories are completed – but I would still love to hear what you guys think!... should I even make other chapters at all?**

**I don't own knd.**

Numbahs 1, 2, 4 and 5 of the TND were lounging around their treehouse, seeing as they had nothing better to do, when they received a transmission from 362, second-in-command to 597 - leader of the TND.

"Sector Z, sector Z! Come immediately to the mars base! You really need to see this!" Came her frantic voice from the monitor.

"What? What is it?" Numbah 5 asked. Numbah 362 looked grim. "Just come. Now. End transmission."

Now they were worried. What on earth (or mars) could get her so worked up like that?

When sector Z arrived at the Mars base, they were greeted with worried looked and sympathetic glances. Why? They had no idea.

"Numbah 362, what's going on here?" Asked Numbah 1. The girl in question turned and just motioned for them to follow her.

Minds alight with curiosity, they did. Numbah 362 opened a door that none of them had even noticed was there, and they doubted they wouldn't have paid it any attention if they weren't going into the said room now.

"Brace yourselves" said Numbah 362 edgily, "it's not a pretty sight." They crowded into the room and once Numbah 362 was content they were all in, she shut the door and pulled out a long, black bag.

"That's not... What I think it is, is it?" Numbah 2 said nervously. In front of them was a body bag.

"Remember your old teammate Numbah 3?" Numbah 362 asked. sector Z all looked at each other and nodded, how could they forget? What had happened to their teammate because of the decommissioning...

Flashback

"Operatives joining the TND..." Numbah 34's voice boomed. Numbah 34 look over the KND after Numbah 362 joined the TND.

"Numbahs 1,2,4,5,9,67,63,83..." The list went on but all sector Z could think about was the fact the Numbah 3 didn't get called.

She was in tears. "I don't want to split up!" She cried "I don't want to lose the memories that I've made with everyone! I don't want to go back to being plain old Susie Gregerson!"

Everyone looked tearfully at the brunette. It pained them to think that they would be missing a crucial member of their team next year.

"Numbah 5 calls group hug!" Numbah 5 said, and they did. It was one of the worst things the remaining members of sector Z ever had to face; watching their teammate and friend be decommissioned.

A couple of months later however, sector Z had a mission to defeat a 13-yr-old doing fathers' dirty work - by her own will nonetheless!

Turns out, that person was none other than the previous Numbah 3.

End of flashback.

"Well, her body was found in the river" said Numbah 362. She unzipped the body bag and revealed Susie the previous Numbah 3.

She was pale and slimy, due to spending so much time in the river and she had multiple stab wounds.

"What happened to her?" Asked Numbah 4.

"our inside intel told us that father has an assassin that he's been training to kill all the people that disobey him" said Numbah 362 bitterly.

* * *

"Now then, my little _assassin_, did you carry out your mission?" father asked in a honey-sweet voice. The teenager before him shook.

"y-yes Father.." she said flinching. His smile turned into a scowl. "WELL IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

With that, father walked over to her and started slapping her mercilessly. "YOU – STUPID – GIRL" he said between hits.

"EVEN – WITH – THAT – THING – IN – YOUR – NECK – YOU - STILL - FAIL!" he kicked her in the ribs and she curled up to try and protect herself from the pain.

He walked back to his chair and watched the girl struggle to her feet and every time she stood up, he threw something at her, anything he could get his hands on – a coffee mug, a book, a paperweight, a pen – it just wouldn't stop.

Eventually he got bored at watching her limp body and turned around to finish his – now blood-soaked – book, all the while enjoying the sounds of her dragging her broken body up to her room.

'_It hurts… it hurts so much…' _she thought. Long ago, she discovered that if she cried after her beatings, he would make it worse next time.

She slumped onto her threadbare bed and tried to remember who father made her kill today. _'Why does he make me do this?!' _she mentally screamed. She reached behind her neck to touch the small metal device attached to her.

Mind control.

* * *

"I do not!" Numbah 2 yelled, blushing. Numbah 4 smirked. "Yes you do – look at you! Your face has turned the colour of her cap!"

This only made Numbah 2 blush harder "yea yea, whatever" he grumbled. Just as Numbah 4 was about to make a comment about his victory, Numbah 1's voice sounded from the speakers. "Teens Next Door, new operation transmission!"

Soon everyone was gathered in the part of the treehouse everyone calls the living room. It did have a proper name once, but it was been long forgotten.

Operation S.N.E.A.K:

Stop

Nasty

Enemy's

Atrocious

Kaper

(I'm not good at acronyms, ok?)

"Teens Next Door! Battle stations!" Nigel yelled. "Father's trying to suck all the fun out of the world so young people grow up faster!"

TIMESKIP

"So you see, _teenagers_, I knew you were coming and what I've really planned is worse than you could ever imagine!" exclaimed father, looking at the tied-up sector Z.

"Yea, like that's gonna happen!" yelled Numbah 5, struggling against the ropes.

"oh don't bother struggling, you'll be loose in a moment" Father said evily. "What the crud is thAAAA!" exclaimed Wally as the floor gave way and sector Z fell through the trapdoor.

The rope snagged on a jagged edge of the wall and it flew off, separating everyone as they went through different entrances to what looked like…a maze?

Wally Beatles looked around, shaking his head. How cruddy long had he been out? Where the crud was he?

Oh. Right. The maze.

He got up off the floor and debated on which way to go. "Eenie meanie mynie - this way!" he said and walked down the path straight ahead of him.

He did this for a while, until he saw a female's figure in the shadows. "Numbah 5! Crikey am I glad to see yo—you're not Numbah 5!" Wally yelled.

He retreated as the girl moved forward into the lamplight. She looked…strangely familiar…. "Time to die Numbah 4!" she said.

"What the crud?!" Numbah 4 yelled as she began shooting laser beams at him. He ran down the corridors, swerving left and right in an attempt to lose the psychotic girl.

Eventually he came to a dead end.

Crud.

Little Miss Psychopath cornered him and slowly aimed her gun, grinning sadistically. She was about to shoot when all of a sudden she cried out in pain and clutched her neck.

Frozen in fear, Numbah 4 wondered what was wrong with her. When she looked up, she seemed like an entirely different person!

"R-run" she said in a strangled voice "Run! I'll kill you if you don't! He'll make me kill you!" and with that, she collapsed on the ground. Wally shook himself out of his paralyzed state, grabbed her and ran.

"So…. What do we do with her?" asked Numbah 5, looking at the girl. "We have to give her to Numbah 362! She's a murderer!" said Numbah 1 angrily, what kind of person could she be? She only looked around their age and yet she was an assassin!

Numbah 2 detached her belt from around her waist and began looking over and disassembling her weapons. "Uh…. Guys?... she's doin' something weird" Numbah 4 said carefully.

Sector Z crowded around the table where the assassin was sleeping. "Why is she doing that?" Numbah 5 asked. "Why is she crying?"

"Bad dream?" Numbah 2 suggested. The assassin screamed and woke up. Seeing all these people around her, she thought they were going to hit her so she started to sob. She raised her hands in front of her face in a futile attempt to stop their imaginary attacks and curled up into a ball.

"Alright, now Numbah 5's confused, isn't she supposed to be…. y'know….. trying to kill us?" Numbah 5 asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Wait! She's muttering something!" Wally exclaimed "cruddy Sheila….. why can't she mumble a bit louder?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it hurts, stop, please, please! Stop hurting me! It's hard to breathe, my neck, my neck hurts, it's burning, burning, burning STOP!" she whimpered. After that, it seemed like she fainted from exhaustion.

Sector Z looked at each other, what is she talking about? "Maybe we should see what's wrong with her neck….." said Numbah 2 as he brushed the hair away from her neck.

Everyone gasped. Whatever they thought was gonna happen, they never expected _her _to have one of _those _things on her neck!

**Yea! Done!**

**So…should I continue it? Let me know!**

**Please review/follow/favourite… you know, those things that every author says aat the bottom of his/her fanfiction?**

**Thornsword out!**

**End Transmission_**


	2. why?

**Hey guys!**

**Yea, I know I said I wouldn't update this until later and stuff, but I've hit a roadblock with my other stories…..**

**So this is being updated.**

**Catspats31: yea, I know the TND was different to the TND in the show, but to fit with this story I changed it. The TND is now the next step up from the KND, I'm not saying it's better, but I'm just saying that less kids get in because the KND have to believe that they won't go all 'stereotypical teenager' on them. Also, I fixed the summary….. sorta. Thanks for the feedback and let me know if there's anything else I can fix!**

**Madison: thank you for your review on **_**Kuki's Soul **_**I was so happy when I read that!**

**Also, if it wasn't obvious: operation Z.E.R.O. never happened.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah, go count all the other disclaimers for knd fanfictions, then get back to me.**

"We gotta tell Numbah 362! This could change what she says!" exclaimed Numbah 5. Nigel held up his hand. "This could all be a ruse" he said "a plan by Father to make sure we all end up dead."

Wally shook his head. "nah. Can't be." he looked up at Nigel "remember how during your fight with Father, you said that the moment he looked the most furious was when he spilt coffee on a remote-type-thing and broke it?" Abby, Hoagie and Nigel nodded "well I'm pretty sure that's exactly when she had her little character switch and told me to run!"

"Well, one way to find out" said Hoagie as he left to find the scanner. "Hey! Abby just thought of another reason ain't a trick!" exclaimed Numbah five.

The other three leaned in closer to hear the answer. "He's not that smart" she deadpanned, the others snickered.

"Found it!" came Hoagie's voice from the hallway. He ran back and when he stopped at the table he pressed a few buttons on the scanner and started the process.

After a few seconds, the machine beeped and started displaying information about the device attached to her neck.

Hoagie went wide-eyed as he quickly read the screen. "What. What is it?" Nigel asked worriedly "what's wrong with the thing?"

Hoagie's voice shook as he spoke. "r-remember the remote-thing we spilt coffee on?" everybody nodded. "W-Well that was the remote for her mind-control bug and-"

"Hang on" Wally interrupted "isn't that a good? He can't control her anymore!" Hoagie shook his head. "When the remote was broken, the bug started malfunctioning. It's putting toxins in her blood, slowly killing her."

Everyone gasped and looked at the girl in horror. Unconscious with pain and exhaustion, silent tears still streaking down her cheeks and every now and then, she twitched.

"We gotta get her some medical and technological attention!" exclaimed Numbah 1, they nodded and tried to move her off the silver table but they couldn't. Every time they tried, the girl would arch her back in pain and scream like she was being amputated without anesthetic.

"Call in Numbah 74.239!" Numbah 2 ordered.

* * *

"Fine! I will take it off her, but only because I'm not cruel! You are to take her to the Soopreme Leaduh immediately afterwards!" said Numbah 74.239

Sector V nodded and Numbah 74.239 got to work, sparks were flying everywhere and I took him a little over 20 minutes to remove the device.

"Got it! Who's the medic here? She needs urgent assistance!" exclaimed Numbah 74.239. Sector V exchanged worried looks. Susie Gregerson had been their medic, but Numbah 5 was undergoing the training. She was the most qualified.

"Yea, that'd be me" she said as she opened the cupboard and retrieved the first aid kit. "What's the problem?"

"She has blood poisoning, but that can be easily fixed. What the _immediate _problem is her mental state – it seems like she has been severely traumatized and-"

"Abby's only the _trainee medic! _Not the psychiatrist!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, if you'd just let me finish, what I was _about _to say is that she has multiple wounds, some even showing to be several years old and with her moving around so much yesterday her injuries are tearing her body apart."

Numbah 5's dark skin paled at the revelation and she quickly got to work treating the Assassin.

"How can _blood poisoning _be easy to fix? It's cruddy _poison _in your _blood_!" yelled Numbah 4.

"Get with the program, Numbah 4, the teens in the lab have completed a machine that will suck all of the toxins out of your blood stream! It's been around for at least two years!" said Abby distractedly.

* * *

L.E.E.C.H.

Little

Extracting

Engine

Cleans

Heart

(A/N: sorry, again, there will be quite a few acronyms in this story and I'm not very good at them. I apologize in advance for those.)

* * *

"Umm, right, yeah of course" he grumbled, suddenly finding his shoes extremely interesting. Abby rolled her eyes and continued to treat the Assassins wounds.

Nigel, unsure of what he could do, simply paced the length of the room, trying to make sense of everything that happened.

He couldn't.

A few nerve-wracking minutes later, Numbah 5 had finished treating the Assassins wounds and Numbah 74.239 had gotten the device out of her neck and let the L.E.E.C.H do its work.

"Now" announced Numbah 74.239 haughtily "I will be taking the Assassin to Numbah 597."he began rolling the medical bed out of the room, when Nigel hit him with a bat and put a H.E.L.M.E.T. on his unconscious form.

* * *

H.E.L.M.E.T.

Helmet

Extracts

Large

Memories (and)

Exchanges

Them

* * *

Then they walked (dragged) him to the actual medical bay (as opposed to the assassin just in the living room) and set him down on a clear table. Hoagie drew the short straw and had to stay until he woke up, then find out what he remembered.

"We can't let Numbah 597 know about this, not yet. I have a hunch something is up" Nigel said, the others nodded. "I mean" Abby started "why would Father have to _control _her with a device when he should be able to control her anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe she isn't who we think she is?" asked Wally. All this was being discussed in the living room, and none of them could think of a reason why Father had to resort to that kind of technology. They were so deep in their conversation, they didn't notice when the Assassin stirred.

"Where am I?"

**And that is the end of Chapter 2!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block**

**I love hearing anything you guys have to say about the chapter so please don't hesitate to review.**

**Suggestions are also welcome.**

**Thornsword out!**

**Transmission interrupted_ **


End file.
